


Origami

by tielan



Category: Discworld
Genre: D/s, F/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-26
Updated: 2010-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-14 03:30:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/pseuds/tielan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She looks at him, and he folds like paper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Origami

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fyre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fyre/gifts).
  * Translation into Русский available: [Оригами](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3135149) by [morcabre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morcabre/pseuds/morcabre)



> Yes, this needs to be longer. I'm sorry. I only got this idea at the end! Unbeta'd!

Under most circumstances, Moist Von Lipwig strongly objects to being restrained.

When it’s Adora Belle Dearheart doing the restraining, of course, he doesn’t mind at all. Spike is _good_ with knots.

Moist doesn’t swing as she runs the tip of a riding crop from the base of his throat down to his navel. He doesn’t _breathe_. Of course, breathing’s made a little difficult by the fact that his arms are dragged over his head - the restraining part. It's made easier by the fact that he hasn't got a stitch of clothing on.

Spike stalks around him, fully clothed, corseted, and gloved, her hair primly tied back, a cigarette smoking in her spare hand.

“I’m not going to ask if you’ve been bad, Mr. Von Lipwig,” Spike says as she leans in, and the ashy scent of her breath wafts across Moist’s senses. “We already know you have.”


End file.
